Calgary, Alberta
Calgary is a city of Alberta, Canada. It has a population of 1,042,892. =Hockey in Calgary= Teams * Calgary Flames (National Hockey League, 1979-present) * Calgary 56th Battalion (Senior, 1915-16) * Calgary 82nd Battalion (Senior, 1916-17) * Calgary 84th Battalion (Senior, 1915-16) * Calgary AC (Senior, 1910-12) * Calgary Alberta Pacific (Senior, 1920-21) * Calgary Albertans (Junior, 1925-26) * Calgary Avenue Grills (Senior, 1944-45) * Calgary Beavers (Junior, 1920-21) * Calgary Blacks (Senior, 1912-13) * Calgary Bronks (Senior, 1929-1938) * Calgary Canadians * Calgary Canadians-Falcons (Junior, 1927-29) * Calgary Canucks (Alberta Junior Hockey League, 1971-present) * Calgary Centrals (Senior 1911-14) * Calgary Chinooks (Senior & Junior) * Calgary Columbus Club (Senior & Junior) * Calgary Cougars (Junior, 1937-38) * Calgary CPR Beavers (Intermediate, 1940's - 1960's) * Calgary Crystals (Senior, 1917-18) * Calgary Cubs (Senior, 1915-16) * Calgary Currie Army (Alberta Inter-Services League, 1943-45) * Calgary Falcons (Junior, 1926-27) * Calgary Fourex (Senior, 1921-22) * Calgary HMCS Tecumseh (Alberta Inter-Services League, 1944-45) * Calgary Hitmen (Western Hockey League, 1995-present) * Calgary Hustlers (Junior, 1921-22) * Calgary Imperials (Senior, 1927-28) * Calgary Jimmies (Junior, 1931-39) * Calgary Maroons (Senior, 1928-33) * Calgary Monarchs (Senior, Intermediate, & Junior) * Calgary Oval X-Treme (Western Women's Hockey League, 1995-present) * Calgary RCAF Mustangs (Alberta Inter-Services League, 1943-45) * Calgary Radios (Junior, 1936-37) * Calgary Rangers (Senior, 1934-38) * Calgary Reps (Junior, 1957-58) * Calgary Retailers (Senior, 1917-18) * Calgary Revelstokes (Senior, 1912-13) * Calgary Rotary Club (Senior 1918-19) * Calgary Royals (Alberta Junior Hockey League, 1990-present) * Calgary St Marys (Senior & Junior, 1910-19) * Calgary Shermans (Senior, 1912-13) * Calgary Spurs (Senior & Junior) * Calgary Stampeders (Senior & Minor Pro, 1938-71) * Calgary Tigers (Pro & Senior, 1921-27) * Calgary Tuxedo Ramblers (Junior, 1945-46) * Calgary Victorias (Senior 1914-16) * Calgary Wanderers (Alberta Big Four League, 1919-20) * Calgary Wheat Kernels (Senior, 1927-28) * Calgary Wholesalers (Senior, 1917-18) * Calgary YMCA (Senior, 1912-13) * South Calgary (Junior B, 1957-62) University teams * Calgary Dinosaurs * Mount Royal College Leagues * Calgary Junior B Hockey League Arenas * Father David Bauer Olympic Arena * Max Bell Centre * Olympic Oval * Pengrowth Saddledome Champions 'Stanley Cup' *1988-89 Calgary Flames 'Edinburgh Trophy' *1953-54 Calgary Stampeders 'Allan Cup' *1945-46 Calgary Stampeders 'Memorial Cup' *1925-26 Calgary Canadians 'Royal Bank Cup' *1994-95 Calgary Canucks Players * Stew Adams * Peter Allen * Cody Almond * Mark Astley * Bob Bassen * Hank Bassen * Nolan Baumgartner * Brent Belecki * Zach Boychuk * Mike Brodeur * Todd Brost * Murray Brumwell * Don Cairns * Brian Carlin * Todd Charlesworth * Dean Chynoweth * Braydon Coburn * Joe Colborne * Al Conroy * Greg Crozier * Les Cunningham * Rob DiMaio * Devan Dubnyk * Louis Dumont * Micki DuPont * Matt Dzieduszycki * Murray Eaves * Patrick Eaves * Mickey Elick * Russ Farwell * T. J. Fast * Brad Ference * Bill Gadsby * Dutch Gainor * T. J. Galiardi * Jeff Glass * Harrison Gray * Mike Green * Taylor Hall * Murray Heatley * Mike Heidt * Archie Henderson * Thomas Hickey * Alex Hicks * Matt Higgins * Josh Holden * Jamie Hunt * Tim Hunter * Bill Hutton * Connor James * Chad Johnson * Nick Johnson * Krystofer Kolanos * Darryl Laplante * Craig Levie * Herbie Lewis * Andrew Martens * Wayne McBean * Mike Moller * Troy Murray * Dana Murzyn * Mike Needham * Robert Nilsson (b. there but raised in Sweden) * Baldy Northcott * Lawrence Nycholat * Myles O'Connor * George Pargeter * Ed Patterson * Brent Peterson * Chris Phillips * Domenic Pittis * Andy Rogers * Mike Rogers * Gordon Savage * Jeff Schultz * Sean Selmser * Tyson Sexsmith * Warren Sharples * Trevor Sim * Tyler Sloan * Jason Smith * Ryan Stone * Bobby Taylor * Brent Thompson * Rocky Thompson * Ryan Tobler * Brian Tutt * Shaun Van Allen * Mike Vernon * Leigh Verstraete * Wes Walz * Kyle Wanvig * Eddie Wares * Craig Weller * Chris Wells * Jason Widmer * Bob Wilkie Category:Canadian towns Category:NHL Cities